La malédiction de Fanfictionnet
by Hermimi
Summary: Hermione tombe sur le site de après avoir appris que les Moldus étaient au courrant de leur histoire du à la publication des livres. Mais que ce passetil quand cellesci se répendent dans Poudlard. [SUSPENDUE]
1. Note

Salut à tous. 

Donc vous voici à la veille de lire cette fic. Tout d'abord, j'ai une petite demande à faire :

****

Je suis à la recherche de fic pour enrichir la mienne. Car, dans celle-ci, Hermione découvre Fanfiction.net et il serait bien que ça puisse provoquer quelques petits troubles dans Poudlard… M'Enfin, c'est ce qu'est la fic, mais pour ça je vous demande de me donner la permission d'utiliser les vôtres. Ce sera un bon moyen d'avoir de la publicité. Bien sûr, vous serez identifier, sans problème et c'est sans obligations. Mais bon, c'est selon votre goût. Juste me laisser une note en review ou m'envoyer un message sur mon couriel **arwenimi@hotmail.com**** et m'indiquer la fic et votre nom d'auteur. **

Merci de votre collaboration.

Voici le résumé, encore une fois.

Résumé: Hermione tombe sur le site de ff.net par hasard en fouillant sur le web moldu et voyez comment cette découverte se répand dans Poudlard. Comme on dit dans le premier tome : Ce qui s'est passer... Reste un secret, il va sans dire que toute l'école est au courant. Lol ! 

Hermimi!


	2. Ch1 Une Façon Différente de Travailler

Salut à tous ! Voici le blabla habituel en début de chapitre lol !

disclamer : Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu s't'idée là d'inventer ces perso la moi ? ! Je pourrais être millionnaire à l'heure qu'il est et être, moi aussi, capable de me payer une piscine a 750 000$ comme l'auteur ( Enfin selon les rumeurs) Enfin tout ce merveilleux monde appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire ! Ca c'est à moi !

Résumé: Hermione tombe sur le site de ff.net par hasard en fouillant sur le web moldu et voyez comment cette découverte se répand dans Poudlard. Comme on dit dans le premier tome : Ce qui s'est passer... Reste un secret, il va sans dire que toute l'école est au courant. Lol ! 

Spoiler tome 5 ! Mais je ne tiens pas compte de la mort du perso à la fin du livre !

****

Je suis à la recherche de fic pour enrichir la mienne. Car Hermione découvre Ff.net et il serait bien que ça puisse provoquer quelques petits troubles dans Poudlard… M'Enfin, c'est ce qu'est la fic, mais pour ça je vous demande de me donner la permission d'utiliser les vôtres. Juste me laisser une note en review ou m'envoyer un message sur mon couriel **arwenimi@hotmail.com**** et m'indiquer la fic et votre nom d'auteur. Merci de votre collaboration.**

De plus si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas.

Dédicace : Ce chapitre est dédié à Deedlit. C'est grâce à elle si vous pouvez lire ceci car c'est elle qui ma pousser à l'écrire.

****

La malédiction de Fanfiction.net !

Chapitre 1 : Une façon de travailler différente

Cette histoire commence donc en cette fin de vacances scolaire où le célèbre se prépare à entrer en sixième année. Il serait à croire que cet été là ne fut guère différent des autres mais, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Harry fut admis dans l'ordre du phœnix. Étant celui qui aurait le plus grand rôle à jouer au cours de cette guerre que se livrent les forces du mal et du bien, Dumbledore, en collaboration avec le ministère de la magie, ont décidé de soumettre Harry à un entraînement intensif afin qu'il soit prêt pour le combat final qui devrait l'attendre dans les années à venir. 

Ron et Hermione, furent eux aussi préparer pour le combat, étant les plus près amis d'Harry, ils restaient beaucoup plus à risque de tomber entre les griffes de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Quelque peu moins intensif que celui de Harry, ils se durent pourtant de consacrer beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à cet entraînement. Bien sûr, tout ceci sous autorisation spéciale du ministère de la magie. 

La situation dans la famille de Ron s'était beaucoup améliorée, financièrement parlant. Il était reconnu que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas utiliser les ordinateurs dus aux trop grandes ondes magiques qu'ils émettaient. Continuant toujours ses trafications sur les objets de moldus, Arthur, le père de Ron, a mit au point, sans le vouloir, une sorte d'ordinateur qui permettaient ainsi aux sorciers de s'en servir. 

Cette trouvaille révolutionna quelque peu les façons de travailler : plus de paperasseries dans les bureaux des ministères, plus facile d'effectuer des recherches, la possibilité d'accéder au web moldu et le tout nouveau et premier web sorcier ! Ce n'est pas sans dire que se devint la folie furieuse à celui qui allait s'en procurer un !

C'est ainsi que la famille Weasley se retrouva dans une bien meilleure situation que celle qu'elle avait connue au auparavant, enfin disons seulement que ça ne se compare même pas. Pour une fois que les traficotions de Mr. Weasley fonctionnaient, enfin, c'est une façon de parler !

*********

Ron, Harry et Hemione, en compagnie de Ginny, Neville et Luna prenaient place dans un compartiment, à bord du Poudlard Express, en direction d'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie en Europe. 

Luna, fidèle à son père, lisait le dernier numéro du Chicaneur, revue dont son père était l'éditeur. L'article principal parlait de l'invention du père de Ron. La notoriété de la revue avait augmenté depuis l'année dernière, ayant été la première à annoncer la vérité au monde sorcier quant au retour de Voldemort. Il était ainsi devenu un journal aussi populaire que celui de la Gazette du Sorcier, popularité de celle-ci ayant diminué lorsque les gens apprirent que le ministère avait plein contrôle sur ce qui s'inscrivait à l'intérieur.

Ron et Harry étaient en pleine partie d'échecs, ce dernier étant aidé autant soit possible par Neville. Ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, ne dit-on pas que deux têtes valent mieux qu'une !

Hermione et Ginny étaient éprises dans une passionnante conversation de " filles " comme les garçons aimaient les appeler.

À un moment donné, des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Ron, pensant qu'il s'agissait de la vieille dame et son chariot, s'offrit pour payer le lunch à tous et se dirigea alors vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise que d'apercevoir nul autre que son 'cher et bon ami' Malefoy accompagné de ses deux gorilles. 

-Tiens, Weasley ! Que fais-tu avec ce porte-monnaie ? Tu cherches à montrer à tout le monde que tu as de l'argent maintenant ? Malgré que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, on en a tellement entendu parler…

-Ouais et alors ? Tu es jaloux ou quoi ? Tu te sens inférieur maintenant et tu cherches à rabaisser les autres encore plus pour te remonter ? Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu vas réussir un jour à grandir et à changer donc aussi bien laisser tomber, non ? Rétorqua Ron.

Drago tremblait de rage. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, se craquaient les doigts, essayant de paraître menaçant, étaient prêt à bondir sur Ron.

Harry se leva et alla se placer au côté de Ron.

-Bien des choses ont changé, dit-il, Et ce n'est pas terminer. Tes deux chiens de poche et tes sarcasmes ne nous font pas peur. Je ferais attention à moi ; si j'étais à ta place, Malefoy !

-Serais-ce des menaces, Potter ? Le trio devra surveiller ses arrières lui aussi ! Un accident est si vite arrivé ! Venez vous deux, on va voir ailleurs si on peut trouver plus intéressant et brillant que ceux-là ! C'est à croire qu'ils ne deviendront jamais plus brillant !

Harry tremblait de rage, mais ne pouvait sauter lui aussi sur Malefoy, tenant compte du fait qu'ils étaient à cinq pour retenir Ron, qui se débattait furieusement. Trois rires fusèrent dans le couloir alors que Malefoy et ses acolytes s'éloignaient.

-Lâchez-moi, mais lâchez-moi ! Je vais lui régler son compte une fois pour toutes et ce, sans me servir de ma baguette ! Je vais l'étriper de mes mains ! Ragea Ron.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Ron. Il aura ce qu'il mérite un de ses jours ! Ça je te le promets ! Dit Hermione.

****

Le restant du voyage se déroula dans le calme et la sérénité. Tous et chacun se calmèrent et retournèrent à leur occupation. Ils furent dérangés quelques fois par la dame aux friandises et autre fois, par des amis venus les salués ou encore souligner le brio du père de Ron. Avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de s'en rendre compte, il fut le temps e mettre leurs uniformes et d'acquitter leur rôle de préfets dans le cas de Ron et Hermione. 

Lorsqu'ils furent tout assis dans la diligence les menant au château, tous se questionnèrent sur ce qui allait se passer au courant de cette année. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'ils n'etaient pas arrivé au bout de leur surprises, mais qu'en réalité, l'arrivée d'une chose spécifique allait grandement modifier ce " calme " dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Bon, voilà ce que j'entends par calme. Vous savez la vie typique de collégiens, à colporter quelconques ragots, à discuter devoirs et leçons, cours et examens. Rien de bien extraordinaire jusque là. Mais observer le comportement de tous et chacun lorsque l'on introduit une certaine " fureur ", un nouveau phénomène dans une école, et combien le climat est affecté ; vision différente du monde, nouvelles rivalités, de nouveaux liens… Enfin, vous finirez par comprendre.

  
*****

Le trio, en compagnie de Ginny était installé à la table des Gryffondor. Harry observa le plafond durant un moment. De gros nuages noirs s'y installaient, précurseurs d'un orage.

-On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, dit-il d'un ton songeur.

La répartition était débutée depuis déjà un bon moment. Alors que Rhode, Philippe était envoyé à Serdaigle, Ron se décida à poser l'habituelle question.

-Selon vous, qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Tant que ce ne soit pas Rogue ! Répondit Harry.

-Il n'est pas le seul absent, souligna Ginny. Regardez, il y a trois places de libre à la table des enseignants.

Tous trois se tournèrent pour observer la table. En effet, trois sièges étaient inoccupés.

Ce fut sur Zoom, Kandiss, envoyée à Gryffondor que la cérémonie de répartition se termina. Dumbledore se leva alors et ouvrit les bras.

-J'entends déjà vos estomacs se plaindre donc ne tardons plus, mousseline, chaussure et bigoudis, bon appétit !

Sur ce, les tables se remplirent de victuailles. Les élèves, affamés, se ruèrent à remplir leur assiette et à manger jusqu'à s'en faire exploser l'estomac. Lorsque la vaisselle et les derniers restants furent éclipsés, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

-Voici donc, maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés, le moment des annonces. Tout d'abord, je tiens à souligner la nomination de Mr. Potter en tant que capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ensuite, le Professeur Binns à décider de nous quitter. En effet, à la suite de nombreuses années enrichissantes… certains eurent un regard septique… il a décidé de prendre un repos bien mérité, même si on considère le fait que c'était un fantôme et que ça ne se fatigue pas vraiment ! Enfin, nous retrouvons le Professeur Lupin qui le remplacera et j'espère que vus saurez l'accueillir comme il se doit. Professeur Lupin, vous pouvez entrer.

Un homme, un peu trop flétrit pour son âge, aux épaules tombantes et aux cheveux parsemés de gris s'avança dans l'allée principale sous les acclamations de quatre des cinq tables. Les Serpentards se plaignaient d'être enseignés encore une fois par un loup-garou, mais peu à part eux s'en souciaient. Il alla donc prendre une des places vacantes à la table des professeurs, ébaubi, mais malgré tout un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

Lorsque les applaudissements se furent calmés, le Professeur Dumbledore reprit son discourt.

-Ensuite, pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je me dois de vous prévenir que…

Les paroles de Dumbledore furent interrompues. Un éclair zébra le plafond magique et il fut suivit d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant. La lumière des chandelles vacilla alors qu'un coup de vent ouvrit la grande porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la salle faisant frissonner les élèves. Une grande silhouette noire se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Certains élèves étaient terrifiés, s'agrippant à la robe de leur voisin. La silhouette s'avança dans la lumière qui s'était rétablie. Mais ce qu'ils virent n'était rien pour les rassurés. 

Des cris de terreur remplirent la salle. 

-ARGGGG ! C'EST SIRIUS BLACK ! S'écrièrent ceux qui le reconnurent.

Certains élèves de Gryffondor se placèrent devant Harry, croyant qu'il était venu accomplir ce dont il fut accusé pour, il y a environ 15 ans. C'est alors que Sévérus se leva.

-BLACK ! Vas-tu être capable de faire une entrée normale pour une fois ? Toujours cette folie de te faire remarquer !

-Tu sauras, mon cher Snivellus, que j'ai une réputation à maintenir. Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours ! Dit-il tout en observant la réaction de Rémus. 

Sirius se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et s'y assied, toujours fixés par les regards meurtriers, terrifié et stupéfié des élèves qui n'y comprenaient rien. Il leur fit un sourire machiavélique en les regardant. Son regard se fixa sur Rogue et il marmonna quelque chose. Il se pencha vers Lupin et lui murmura quelque chose. Ce dernier éclata de rire, en remarquant ce que Sirius lui avait fait.

-Donc, comme je m'apprêtais à dire avant cette interruption, …Calmez-vous s'il vous plait… Monsieur Black a été innocenté ce matin à la suite de la découverte d'un repère de Mangemort la nuit dernière. Monsieur Pettigrow, celui donc Sirius fut accusé du meurtre en plus de celui de 12 autres personnes et ainsi que de la trahison des Potter, y fut découvert et interrogé sous Véritasérum. Il est désormais clair que Monsieur Black est totalement lavé de toutes les accusations qui pesaient sur lui, le ministère s'est excusé de sa bévue et j'ai décidé de l'engagé pour le poste de Professeur pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il eut quelques applaudissement polis, mais quelques cris s'élevèrent de la table de Gryffondor venant d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Lorsque ceux-ci se furent calmés, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Bon, et finalement pour les annonces, … Oh ! Sévérus, j'adore votre nouvelle coiffure, assez différent des habituels cheveux noirs. Vous paraissez quelque peu malade de cette couleur par contre et disons que ça fait un peu trop féminin…

-Qu-quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? S'exclama-t-il.

Dumbledore lui fit apparaître un miroir et le visage de Rogue passa au blanc et ensuite au rouge. 

-BLACK ! Je vais te tuer ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes avec cette blague ? Je crois qu'après 536 fois on a comprit !

-Mais quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait moi ! Dit-il en prenant un air innocent. 

Les élèves étaient pliés de rire. En effet, les cheveux de Rogue passaient du rouge au violet en passant par le bleu électrique et ce tout en changeant de coiffure.

-Bon, s'il vous plait, on se calme. Mr. Black, veuillez rendre les véritables cheveux de Mr. Rogue. Merci ! Donc comme je voulais vous dire, une nouvelle façon de travailler va être instaurée dans cette école. Un cours d'informatique sorcier sera intégré dans votre horaire. Vous aurez, de plus, accès au web sorcier et moldus pour aider à la réalisation de vos travaux et vos loisirs. C'est pourquoi nous accueillons nul autre que l'inventeur lui-même en tant que professeur, Mr. Weasley !

-Quoi ? Mais on ne le savait pas ça ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Ce fut sur le rappel des consignes de l'école que se termina la cérémonie d'accueil. Ron et Hermione durent quitter pour remplir leur fonction et Harry attendit avec Ginny pour avoir l'occasion de féliciter Sirius et Rémus de leur poste, ainsi que de parler à Mr. Weasley à propos de son poste et de savoir pourquoi ils ne leur avaient rien dit. Bien sûr, ils voulaient leur faire la surprise. 

Harry et Ginny remontèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il donnèrent le mot de passe au portrait, EvenStar et entrèrent pour retrouver Ron avachit en avant du feu, et Hermione disparut… " 

" Probablement dans son dortoir, " Dit Ron. 

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas du tout là ; et ce qu'elle allait découvrir ce soir là allait grandement affecter leurs vies…

*******

Bon j'espère que ça vous à plu. Bon je sais aussi que je me répète, mais j'ai besoin de fic pour pouvoir continuer celle-ci. Les noms d'auteur et de fic y seront lister, et je crois que c'est une belle façon de se faire connaître ! Enfin, c'est vous qui décidez !

Merci, et Review SVP !


	3. Ch2 Découvertes

Mae Govannen à tous (traduction: Bienvenue ou bonjour), Commençons tout de suite par les excuses : (l'auteur se met à genoux et joint les mains) 

-Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps, mais j'ai des bons alibis, laissez-moi juste sortir mes cartons

(Sort ses cartons qu'elle échappe par terre qui se mélangent et qu'elle tente de remettre en ordre...)

-Euh... Oui... Euh... Ah ! Voilà: première excuse... Vous savez, les études au collégial ça demande beaucoup... (lol c'est pas très convaincant ) Bon, vous voyez les cours, les devoirs, les études ( Se parle à elle-même : t'es en Sciences Humaines nouille, y'a rien à faire la dedans. Arrggg tait toi ma**** conscience) 

-Ensuite... Vous savez la vie d'auteur, ce n'est pas facile... trouver des idées, lire les fics que vous m'avez proposés dont je n'ai toujours pas fini, en plus d'envoyer des reviews à tous ceux qui m'ont proposé leur fic, mais j'attends que le site ait résolu ses quelques problèmes avant ! ... Réussir à se retrouver dans son propre brouillon (Kat je t'entends rire jusqu'ici donc c'est pas nécessaire,... Même si t'as mieux réussit à te retrouver dedans que moi-même) et tout le tralala...

-Bon euh... ça me prend une troisième excuse la pour paraître au moins crédible... Je pourrais parler de ma tendinite, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée parce que ça ne m'a pas empêché de venir sur l'ordi... Ou encore des longues séances de cartes à la cafétéria qui m'ont empêché d'écrire mon chapitre... ( Je ne sais pas si c'est moi que je dois blâmer ou celui qui à apporter le premier jeu de cartes... Mouais tant qu'on joue pas à l'argent.. c'est Ok lol)

Bon enfin... J'ai pas l'air très convaincante... Mais c'est ça pour le moment. Je vais me mettre à la rédaction du troisième au plus tôt, après que ma série d'examens, de sorties pour mon anniversaire et que j'aille transmit toutes les reviews à ceux qui m'ont proposé leurs fics... Ce qui voudrais dire que je commence cette semaine et que ça va avancer sur le ralentit pour quelques jours encore... Mais bon, je vais tenter à ce qu'il vienne plus rapidement. Aussi, il se peut que les fics ne soient pas intégrées tout de suite au début car il faut placer l'histoire. J'écris au fur et à mesure donc je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut arriver pour plus tard... Donc c'est pas mal ça. Je crois que j'ai fais assez de blabla pour le moment. Je suis aussi désolée de vous dire que le troisième chapitre risque de tarder car je vais me mettre à la lecture des fics qui m'ont été offertes, pour celles que je n'ai pas encore lues.   


****

Note aux nouveaux lecteurs : je suis toujours à la recherche de fics...

****

RAR:

****

lisia: Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite, même si ça fait longtemps qu'elle aurait dû être publiée plus tôt!

****

Finelame86: Je suis contente que ça te plaise mon nouveau concept. Si tu retrouves cette fic dont tu me parlais, j'aimerais bien que tu m'envois le lien. Ça m'intéresse. Je sais qu'il n'avance pas vite, mais bon... le temps me manque un peu (surtout pour la lecture et aussi vu les problèmes que ff.net à en ce moment) mais je ne vous laisse pas en retrait, elle continue à avancer quand même. Merci pour tes fics. Je vais tenter de voir ce que je peux faire avec et bien sûr, je vais aller te laisser un review ... si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Allez, je te laisse à la lecture!

****

Link9: Merci de me dire que ça te plait autant. Et aussi un gros merci pour les fics que tu t'accordes à me prêter. C'est très apprécier. À bientôt.

****

Black Esper: Merci de trouver mon idée intéressante. Je doutais un peu au début, mais des amies m'ont poussé à l'écrire et à la publier. Merci pour les fics. 

Ronaway: Merci pour tes fics. Et voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaira toujours! Je t'accorde que les livres doivent être intégrés et ils vont l'être pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre-ci. Par contre, la raison pour laquelle les sorciers n'étaient pas au courant pour les livres va apparaître plus tard. Mais merci quand même pour les idées, ça m'a porté à réfléchir sur certains aspects de cette fic et peut-être quelques petits points à réviser pour les chapitres suivants :)

****

Deedlit: Ça fait toujours plaisir une dédicace hein? Enfin, je te devais bien ça vu la façon dont tu m'as poussé à l'écrire cette fic après que je t'ai parlé de mon idée... D'ailleurs je devrais te dédier celui-ci aussi puisque tu as été la première à en avoir lu la majeure partie, à avoir réussit à déchiffrer mes brouillons que moi-même j'avais de la difficulté à me retrouver et en plus à m'avoir donné une idée pour les livres... Ce dont je n'avais pas pensé... ou encore préférer ne pas penser et remettre ça à plus tard... Quoi faut bien que je reste moi-même. lol. À quand le prochain chapitre de PréPré???? C'est que je me meurs d'impatience de lire ça!! Et aussi pour ton One-Shot que tu prépares et aussi pour ton autre fic dont je me souviens pu le titre et de seconde enfance aussi!!! Lol, mais chaque chose en son temps, je sais bien que les études passent en premier, chose que j'ai largement mit de côté pendant cette mi-session et que je me dois de reprendre en fin de semaine. Par chance, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire..Donc, je ne te parle pas plus. Je te laisse terminer la lecture de ce que tu as commencé quelques semaines plus tôt. Bonne lecture et merci à toi aussi pour tes fics!!

****

WatterLily: Héhé! Ouais c'est logique. Mais bon, tu devrais t'y mettre. Moi ça m'a beaucoup aidé dans la composition de mes textes, de l'arrangement de mes idées et aussi de ma structure de phrases. Mais bon, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera toujours pendant un bon moment :P 

****

Mamoru Kusanaguy: Merci pour ta review. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai déjà lu certaine de tes fics,... mais je n'étais pas une laisseuse de review. C'est lorsque j'ai compris la joie que ça faisait d'en recevoir que je me suis mise à laisser mes traces où je passe. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai en mettre. Comme je vais faire à tous ceux qui m'ont proposé d'utiliser leurs fics. Merci pour tout!

****

Mystina: Je suis contente que ma passe avec Sirius t'a plu. À moi aussi d'ailleurs elle m'a beaucoup plu. Par contre, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait plu à ma prof... Admettons que d'avoir des idées comme ça en cours sans partir à rire est quelque peu difficile... J'ai eu l'air d'une belle nouille cette fois là!! Mais bon,... Il y a pire. Merci pour tes fics. Ce n'est pas important si elles ne sont pas terminer. C'est seulement les grosses lignes dont je vais parler lorsque j'inclurai des fics à mon histoire.

****

Oceanne Potter: Bon comme j'ai dit à la plus part de tes prédécesseurs: merci pour ta review. Et pour les fics aussi. C'est toujours apprécier d'avoir de la collaboration des lecteurs. Je te laisse à ta lecture en espérant que tu l'apprécies toujours autant.

****

Luna: Très bon sujet mais un peu décalé???? Qu'entends-tu par ça?? Désolée, je n'ai pas trop compris. M'enfin. Merci pour ta fic!!!

****

luoluo: Merci pour ta review. Par contre, pour ta suggestion de fic, il est préférable de m'offrir les tiennes et non celles des autres car je ne peux m'en servir sans leur consentement, même si elles sont toutes aussi excellentes les unes que les autres. Bon, j'espère que la suite saura te plaire. 

****

Tatiana Black: Ouff! Que de misère j'ai avec ta review. Non pas pour ce qu'elle dit, ni pour sa formulation, mais surtout parce qu'elle a envahit ma boîte de courriel. Ce n'est aucunement ta faute, seulement le serveur de ff.net... Bon admettons qu'après l'avoir lu 43 fois afin de faire un tri parmis toutes celles-ci, ça commence à en faire pas mal. Mais elle est appréciée quand même, ne t'inquiète pas de ça!!! Je veux te remercier pour tes fics.

__

À celle qui m'a demandé de ne pas être identifié dans un couriel: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'aime bien ton point de vue sur certains aspect comme je t'en ai déjà parlé. Merci aussi pour tes fics. 

****

Harriette Potter: Merci pour tes fics. Ton aide est très appréciée! Ne lâche pas ton travail!

Dédicace : À Marie, qui à l'audace de croire en mon talent alors que j'en doute parfois et qui réussit à me remonter le moral lorsque tout va mal !

Un merci spécial à Kat pour ses conseils sans lesquels… qui sait quand je l'aurais fini ce chapitre lol !

*******************

****

Chapitre 2 : Découvertes

Hermione s'était empressée de mener les premières années à leur dortoir et de leur expliquer les règles de base. Tout de suite après, elle s'enfuit dans la nouvellement aménagée salle d'ordinateur afin de découvrir le web sorcier. Elle connaissait déjà celui des moldus, car elle y avait accès chez ses parents.

Elle le visita, s'intéressant particulièrement au site de Poudlard, où elle pouvait avoir accès à tous les ouvrages possibles que contenait la bibliothèque, excepté ceux d la réserve. Il y avait la liste des élèves anciens, présents et ainsi que les jeunes sorciers n'ayant pas encore l'âge de suivre leur formation magique. Enfin, il était intéressant. Elle continua sa visite, s'arrêtant sur les sites du ministère de la magie, des Magenmagots, d'Azkaban ou encore du Chicaneur.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà deux heures du matin et elle avait cours dans moins de 7 heures. 

-Ah! Je vais juste voir mon couriel du côté Moldu et je vais me coucher! Se dit-elle.

Elle cliqua sur l'option Moldu et alla accéder à son compte. Elle y vit un message de son amie Séléney.

''Chère Hermione,

Je ne sais pas si tu vas voir ce message avant ton départ pour l'internat. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'avez pas accès à Internet là-bas. Peut-être est-ce si éloigné que c'est pour ça que tu en reste aussi muette à son propos. Enfin... Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne année scolaire et beaucoup de succès, même si je doute que ça ne soit pas un problème pour toi. Ma copine de dortoir, ici, à Longbridge, (AN: école où elle va en pensionnat), ma montrer quelque chose d'intéressant. Des livres! Ouais bon... Rien de bien captivant... des livres... Mais ceux-ci le sont réellement! C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui apprend qu'il est sorcier et s'en va dans une école où il y arrive plein d'aventures. Enfin, j'en suis au troisième bouquin de la collection en une semaine! Eh! Oui, moi, accroc aux livres. Quoi aurait crut ça un jour? Je t'en enverrais bien un exemplaire, mais je ne sais pas où! Les livres sont sous le nom d'Harry Potter (Hermione s'étouffa.); si tu peux les avoir à la bibliothèque. L'histoire semble tellement réelle; on voudrait tant y croire. Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant. Un des personnages te ressemble beaucoup. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, elle est de parents non-sorciers (Moldus), ils sont dentistes et en plus, sa description te ressemble. Étrange non? De plus, elle se tient avec deux garçons, Harry et Ron. C'est un peu comme tes amis à toi! Ne serais-ce pas génial que ça soit vrai? Toi une sorcière, ou bien l'existence de se monde. Enfin, c'était juste pour t'en parler. Si tu veux, il y a plein de sites qui en parle. Tu verras en revenant. Ou à moins que ça ait changé à ton collège. Si oui, écris-moi.

À bientôt, tu me manques déjà!

Ton amie Séléney "

Hermione était stupéfaite. Tout ceci ressemblait trop à son histoire, ou plutôt celle de son monde. Se pouvait-il que quelqu'un ait déclaré l'existence des sorciers au travers de bouquins racontant leur histoire ? Peut-être étais-ce seulement une coïncidence, peut-être que non. Ne portant pas attention à l'heure, elle décida d'assouvir sa curiosité et tapa Harry Potter dans un moteur de recherche. Le nombre de page qui se lista était incroyable. Choisissant au hasard, elle alla lire ce qu'ils disaient à propos des livres et de leur contenu. L'histoire n'était pas seulement semblable à la leur, elle était exactement la même. Quelqu'un les avait déclarés. Elle choisit un autre site dans la liste, mais ce qu'elle y découvrit fut tout sauf ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

" Mais qu'est-ce que… "

***

Harry et Ron étaient assis dans la salle commune et attendaient qu'Hermione descende pour aller prendre leur déjeuner (NdA :Petit-Déjeuner)

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, bon sang ? ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on attend toujours après les filles ? (NdA : Espèce de petit sexiste… Meuh attendez c'est moi qui écrit ça… Donc je suis sexiste envers moi-même… À moins qu'on appelle ça être réaliste loL !)

" Je ne sais pas. "

Lavande descendit à ce moment. Ron se précipita alors vers elle. 

" Lavande peux-tu remonter aller dire à Hermione de se dépêcher un peu ? C'est que ça fait déjà trente minutes qu'on attend après elle ! "

" Hermione ? Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin. Elle s'est couchée après nous et s'est aussi levée avant nous. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la cérémonie de répartition d'hier. "

" Oh ! Bien merci. Allons déjeuner Harry, peut-être y est-elle déjà. De toute façon, en plus de mourir de faim, je dois aller distribuer les horaires. "

Ils se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle, mais elle n'était pas là non plus. Croyant qu'elle s'était sûrement réfugiée à la bibliothèque, ils allèrent en cours de métamorphose en prenant bien soin de lui garder une place.

***

Hermione était absorbée dans la lecture du site qu'elle venait de découvrir. Et disons que certaines histoires étaient vraiment intéressantes et marrantes, surtout lorsque l'on sait que l'histoire sur laquelle est basé ceci est vraie et que l'on connaît la majorité des personnages.

Elle restait, par contre, toujours intriguée par ces bouquins et surtout pourquoi elle n'en avait pas entendu parler. Elle se dit qu'elle devait révéler la vérité à Séléney. Elle savait que ce n'était pas prudent, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et surtout qu'elle lui devait bien ça après six ans de mensonges sur sa vie.

" Chère Séléney,

J'espère que tu verras ceci avant le début de tes cours. Nous avons eu le net et des ordinateurs à mon école. C'est pourquoi je peux t'écrire. Bon, je me lance dans les choses sérieuses. J'aurais bien voulu tout te dire auparavant, mais c'était risqué. Ce l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te parler de mon monde, mais je dois te faire confiance. Je sais que tu n'iras par ébruiter ceci. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas me croire, donc… J'ai effectué quelques recherches sur les livres dont tu m'as parlé hier. Tu m'as intriguée en parlant d'Harry Potter et aussi, avec cette ressemblance entre un des personnages et moi-même. En réalité, il n'en a aucune. L'histoire qui est racontée dans ses livres semble être celle de moi et mes amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Bon, d'accord, je sais que tu te marres, mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander un service je voudrais savoir si tu voulais me prêter les livres. Question de curiosité et aussi de montrer cela au Professeur Dumbledore ça pourrait sûrement l'intéresser. Bon. Enfin, je vais t'envoyer Hedwige à ton dortoir, vers l'heure du dîner pour récupérer le livre ou une lettre si tu ne veux pas. Arranges-toi pour être seule, il ne faudrait pas que cela se repende. Je te laisse, je suis presque en retard en métamorphose.

À Bientôt,

Hermione "

Elle envoya son e-mail. Elle savait qu'elle prenait des gros risques, mais elle n'Avait pas le choix si elle voulait pouvoir avoir les bouquins. Elle rassembla ses affaires, courut à la volière donner la destination à Hedwige et partit rejoindre les garçons qui l'attendaient en métamorphose.

***

Elle arriva dans la classe au moment où la cloche annonça le début des cours.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée, les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude et son uniforme était le même que la veille, mais plus froissé. 

" Mon Dieu, Hermione ! On dirait que tu as passé la nuit sur la corde à linge ! Que s'est-il passé ? "

" Oh ! Rien. J'ai juste trouvé un livre captivant sur les sorts de dissimulation appliqués sur divers objets afin de ne pas être retracés par les Moldus ou sorciers et je n'ai pas été capable de m'en passer tant que j'ai pas eut lu la dernière ligne. " Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement à certaines lectures qu'elle avait eu la nuit dernière qui n'avait rien en commun avec les charmes de dissimulation, livre qu'elle avait lu lors de la semaine avant la rentrée. " Et Harry, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, mais je t'ai emprunté Hedwige. Elle devrait être de retour au courant de l'après-midi. "

" Pas de problème ! "

Le cours se déroula normalement. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le cours, mais son esprit vagabondait toujours alors que son regard se plaçait sur chacun de ses camarades. _Il ne faudrait pas que ces histoires se répandent dans l'école… Oh ! que non…_ Pensa-t-elle.

***

Séléney venait de se lever, et s'assied devant l'ordinateur de sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Koraly au pensionnat. Elle fit l'habituelle ronde de ses couriels et elle était heureuse de voir qu'Hermione lui avait écrit. Par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout d'apprendre ça lorsqu'elle ouvrit tout d'abord le e-mail. Elle était là, la bouche ouverte devant son écran d'ordinateur. Ça ressemblait à une farce, mais se pouvait-il que ça soit vrai ? Après tout, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de faire des blagues. En fait, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses étranges. Elle décida donc d'attendre l'heure du déjeuner afin d'en avoir la confirmation.

Tout ceci ne quitta pas son esprit de l'avant-midi. Hermione, une sorcière ? Elle se surprit même à demander à Koraly si elle croyait si c'était possible que l'Univers d'Harry Potter existe.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin des cours pour la matinée, elle se précipita vers sa chambre et faillit s'évanouir en voyant Hedwige perchée sur sa chaise.

" C'est donc vrai ? ! "

Elle s'avança, craintive, vers le volatile et étendit la main pour caresser la chouette. Celle-ci se laissa faire, fermant les yeux paresseusement. Elle prit alors le livre qu'elle avait emballée, " au cas où ", plutôt le matin même et l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige. Elle écrivit une note rapide à Hermione, disant : " Tu me dois des explications ! " et s'apprêtait à envoyer Hedwige délivrer son fardeau, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit…

Koraly entra et poussa un cri de surprise en apercevant le hibou que tenait Séléney. 

" Calme-toi Kora ! Elle ne te fera pas de mal. Hedwige, va porter ça à Hermione " Ajouta Séléney en lançant le hibou par la fenêtre.

" Hermione, Hedwige ? Oh ! Là tu me dois des explications ma chère parce que je voudrais bien savoir ce qui se passe. "

***

Piquant quelques sandwichs à la cafétéria, elles partirent toutes deux s'asseoir en dessous d'un arbre dans la cours afin de pouvoir discuter en paix. En effet, beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans leur tête. Tant de choses inespérées devenaient subitement vraies. Elles en avaient tant rêvé. Tout se révélait, tout se clarifiait, particulièrement chez Séléney.

Elles restèrent là, en silence, une perdue dans ses pensées, l'autre attendant patiemment en silence qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait. 

" Le monde de Harry Potter existe ! "

" Qu-quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être possible ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la magie n'existe pas et encore une histoire de livre… Ne dit-on pas : Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui est écrit dans les livres ? " Ajouta Koraly. 

" Mais tu l'as aussi bien vu que moi ce hibou et regarde le couriel que Hermione m'a envoyé… Ne viens pas me dire qu'après ça, rien n'est possible. Je la connais depuis que nous sommes toutes petites et ce n'est pas son genre d'inventer des histoires. Elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence des livres qu'elle connaissait déjà toute l'histoire. En plus, tout concorde. Le fait que je ne savais rien sur son école, les trucs étranges qui arrivaient lorsqu'elle était dans une pièce…. Ne trouves pas tu ça étrange ? "

Séléney lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle elle avait fait imprimer le mail d'Hermione. Elle parcourut rapidement la feuille des yeux. Malgré qu'il régnait toujours un certain doute dans son esprit, elle décida d'y croire et de laisser faire les choses. Peut-être qu'un jour tout éclaterait et la vérité sera révélée. 

" Mais alors, si tout ça existe… C'est absolument génial. En plus que tu connais Hermione, on va savoir ce qui va se passer dans les prochains livres avant tout le monde ! C'est pour ça que tu as été aussi étrange toute l'avant-midi. Mais n'empêche que c'est difficile d'y croire ! "

" Je sais, mais qu'avons-nous comme autre choix que d'y croire? Tout porte à croire que c'est vrai. C'est comme si je me trouvais dans un rêve, mais que c'est la réalité. J'ai quelques doute qui persiste, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire. "

***

Elle était assise à la table des Gryffondors pour le dîner, priant que son colis arrive rapidement afin qu'elle puisse retourner en haut, dans la salle d'ordinateurs. 

" Hermione… Ça va ? Tu me semble… Nerveuse … " S'inquiéta Harry. 

" Non, non tout va bien… J'attends juste mon livre avec impatience. "

" Ça paraît. " Répliqua Ron.

" Et tu as quelque chose contre ça ? " Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix brusque.

" Non, mais tu ne te vois pas agir… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi excitant à recevoir un quelconque bouquin ? Il y a des choses mieux que ça dans la vie ! "

" Comme ? "

" Ça suffit ! "S'exclama Harry, " Non mais, vous ne vous voyez pas aller ? " J'en ai marre de vos chicanes ! Réglez donc vos problèmes une fois pour toute, dites-vous la vérité en face, ce qui crève les yeux à tout le monde sauf vous, et laissez-nous vivre en paix ! " 

Il se calma, prit sa fourchette et fini son assiette en silence. Hedwige arriva quelques minutes plus tard, brisant ainsi l'atmosphère tendue. Hermione prit le paquet et le déballa doucement. 

Ce qui sortit du sac, par contre, était tout, sauf un livre racontant leur histoire… À moins qu'un condensé des connaissances en Métamorphoses en soit un…

Mais Hermione comprit. Il devait y avoir un sortilège de camouflage afin qu'aucun sorcier ne puisse identifier le livre. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils en avaient pas entendu parler auparavant. Mais un doute persistait. Qu'advenait-il de tous ces enfants de Moldus ? N'en avaient-ils pas entendu parler dans leurs familles ?

" Con-den-sé de Mé-ta-mor-phose. C'est ça ton livre passionnant ? "

" Ouais, et alors ! "

Elle se leva et quitta la table, frustrée. Elle monta les marches et se dirigea vers le lab. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas Ron sur le dos.

Elle prit place devant un ordinateur et déposa son livre devant elle. Elle lança un contre sort pour le sortilège de camouflage et une couverture verte et or apparut. Elle caressa la couverture du bout de ses doigts.

Elle ouvrit le livre, s'y plongea. Elle y était si concentrée, qu'elle n'entendit même pas la cloche annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi. 

Le soleil descendit sous l'horizon et elle restait toujours assise à la même place, le nez dans son bouquin. Elle l'achevait. Plus que deux chapitres…

***

Le manège continua durant quelques jours. Elle ne dormait plus et sautait souvent des classes. Hermione se réfugiait dans un coin pour pouvoir lire à sa guise. Elle achevait le tome 4 et quémandait déjà le tome 5 à Séléney. 

Une longue discussion s'imposait entre ces deux là, mais Hermione attendait le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard pour aller la voir en transplanant. Elle pourrait peut-être emmener Harry avec elle.

***

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblait. Hermione négligeait tout; de ses devoirs à elle-même. Certains commençaient à la regarder bizarrement. 

Harry et Ron s'inquiétaient, mais n'osaient pas lui en faire-part, de peur qu'une colère éclate, vu cette fatigue qui semblait l'atteindre. N'oublions pas qu'elle avait quand même frappé Malefoy alors qu'elle était dans cet état d'épuisement près de quatre ans plutôt !

Mais trop, c'est trop…

***

Un samedi matin, ne la voyant pas descendre, Harry remonta à son dortoir chercher sa carte du Maraudeur. Il fallait qu'ils en aillent le cœur net.

" Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Elle est au lab ! " Dit-il à l'intention de Ron.

" Allons-y ! "

Ils s'y rendirent donc à la course, s'arrêtant quelques minutes devant la porte pour reprendre leur souffle. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et ne virent point de signe d'Hermione. En s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce, ils l'aperçurent, endormie devant un des ordinateurs de la pièce. 

Ils s'approchèrent. Rendus à ses côtés, ils voulurent la réveiller mais leur attention fut attirée par autre chose. Harry observait un livre à la couverture de couleur aqua alors que Ron contemplait le texte affiché à l'écran. 

Les deux affichaient une expression d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension. Ce fut Ron, un ton de frustration dans la voix qui parla le premier.

" Harry, depuis quand sors-tu avec Malefoy ? "  
  
***

Non,… SVP ne pas tuer l'auteur… Mouais… bon… vous avez toutes les raisons pour le faire… Excepter que vous ne pourrez pas avoir la suite si vous le faites ! ! !

M'enfin, au plaisir de se revoir au prochain chapitre… Bientôt espérons-le !

Review SVP !


End file.
